


Someone In Love

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cute Grian, Fluff, Flustered Mumbo, M/M, Songfic, Spoon Mumbo, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Lately, I seem to walk as though I have wingsBump into things like someone in loveEach time I look at youI'm limp as a gloveFeeling like someone in love
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 26
Kudos: 80





	Someone In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridEquinox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I decided to write in a slightly different style for this songfic. I hope I pulled it off, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, a great big thank you to AstridEquinox for requesting this song: Like Someone In Love by Bruno Major, I hope you like it :D

Almost every single member of the hermitcraft server had witnessed, most probably, the only reliable thing that happened fairly regularly, one may even say it happened every day. Mumbo Jumbo was the culprit of this regularity. There was one thing about the moustached man, that singled him out from every other hermit. He was a spoon. 

Now some may wonder what that means, but after a day of watching him, it would become clear. Mumbo Jumbo was nothing, if not for his spoon moments. These moments could consist of some basic Redstone logic that you'd think, for a Redstone boffin such as himself, he'd have every bit of Redstone logic tucked away in his mind. Except, that's not the case. Mumbo Jumbo often made silly mistakes, some of these could be considered rather explosive.

Many of you, are probably wondering why this needs to be pointed out. Well, dear reader, there is one thing that has developed that no one had been expecting. Please, allow me to take you on a journey, to tell you a story of how Mumbo Jumbo transformed from just a small teaspoon to almost a ladle.

* * *

_Lately, I find myself out gazing at stars_   
_Hearing guitars like someone in love_   
_Sometimes the things I do astound me_   
_Mostly whenever you're around me_

Mumbo had completed it, he stood before his concrete maker. He'd seen one similar constructed by Xisuma, he could hardly wait to have his own. His base used so much concrete, that he always seemed to be running out of the pretty block. Mumbo had spent so many hours grinding away at the gravel, shovelling sand into shulkerboxes, milking his bonemeal farm for all it was worth, all to create a pitiful amount of concrete.

He slipped in the last block, which was also the most dangerous of them all, TNT. He sandwiched it in between the slime and just as he was about to test it out, he heard the tell tall fizzle pop of fireworks as a certain blond man landed beside him. After Grian had caught his balance, he flashed a dazzling smile of greeting to the taller man before moving to inspect the new contraption. 

Mumbo had developed feelings for Grian, he hadn't informed the other man of this crush, but it was painfully obvious to every other hermit and they very much enjoyed teasing him about it. The blond had a fair idea, he actually returned Mumbo's feelings just as strongly, but he was more than happy to wait for his bumbling friend to make the first move, it was rather amusing to tease the easily flustered man. "What does this do?" Grian asked as he surveyed the new contraption. Mumbo flushed slightly at Grian's interest before he pointed to the different mechanisms, explaining what function they served. "Ah, so it's a concrete maker?" Grian simplified, Mumbo blushed and nodded quietly, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought to summarise it so simply. 

"Yes, yes it is." 

"It's really neat!" Grian complimented. "Can I see how it works."

"I umm... Well, I don't actually have any supplies to test it with." Mumbo admitted, his cheeks on fire. Grian smirked at his flustered friend and shrugged. 

"I have supplies, I'm more than happy to lend some to my favourite hermit." Grian muttered before zooming off to his base. 

The blond's last words to him echoed through Mumbo's mind, his chest fluttered with the flattery of the statement. Of all the hermits, Grian had chosen him to be his favourite. It was impossible, it was brilliant, it was wonderful. Mumbo was so distracted by what Grian had said that he hadn't noticed where he'd rested his hand, the same hand that was currently grasping a Redstone torch. 

Within seconds, the power supply did it's job, it powered the contraption, however, due to Mumbo's placement of his hand, it only powered one specific area of the machine. Mumbo's eyes widened at the telltale hiss of TNT. He only had time to utter a small "Uh-oh..." Before the entire contraption exploded, leaving nothing but dust to show where it had been, and a very charred Mumbo. Great.

* * *

_Lately, I seem to walk as though I have wings_   
_Bump into things like someone in love_   
_Each time I look at you_   
_I'm limp as a glove_   
_Feeling like someone in love_

The sun shone down on the server, bright as ever. It was the peak of summer and the hermits had decided to come together to create a holiday park. Mumbo and all the other redstoners had chipped in with their expertise and had made the resort almost completely automated, the landscapers had carved a little pocket of joy, where the park sat and the builders had furnished the area beautifully. Mumbo was endlessly impressed by the magnificent architecture and how the entire resort seemed so natural, even though it had been a flat landscape only a few days prior, it now featured rolling hills and trees that stood with pride. 

It had come to the end of the project, and the hermits were all allowing themselves a period to unwind, having chosen the swimming pool as their spot to relax at, they'd all came dressed in the appropriate swimwear, Iskall donned his lime-green trunks and Stress stood beside him in her baby pink one piece. Cleo wore an orange bikini and Xisuma wore grey trunks that matched his helmet that remained, covering his face. Mumbo, however, hadn't warmed to the idea of swimming, he'd decided that he'd much prefer to lounge in the shade with a book, and had since decided to remain in his suit. 

The sounds of laughter echoed around the pool area and Mumbo could barely keep the grin from his face as he listened to his friends play together and splash in the pool. Mumbo had his eyes fixed on one particular shade bathed sunlounger. He'd spotted it whilst he was finalising some of the Redstone and had since decided that it was his. He'd laid claim to it. 

"Hey, guys!" Grian's joyful voice interrupted Mumbo's thoughts and he glanced over to where his friend was stood. Grian donned a pair of red trunks and sunglasses, his hair was just as messy as usual and Mumbo thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

He screamed. Mumbo had been too focused on watching his crush to notice where his feet were falling. Water soaked through his suit as he splashed about, flapping his arms. His hair was a drenched mop and his moustache drooped with the weight of the water. Grian could barely keep the laughter from his voice as he asked if the taller man was alright. Mumbo flushed in embarrassment before nodding quietly and scuttling away to his sunlounger, painfully regretting his choice to remain in his suit. 

* * *

_Feeling like someone in love_   
_Feeling like someone in love_   
_In love_

That was it. Mumbo had decided that he wasn't going to leave his base. Too many times now he had embarrassed himself in front of the blond and too many times had he been laughed at. He was the ultimate spoon, even more so when he was flustered every time that his crush entered the same room as him. Mumbo had had enough. 

The raven-haired man had decided to work on his villager trading centre, he'd carefully encouraged each villager from their homes and to their new accommodation, where he could then get the best deals. They were all rather nice people and were all too happy to work alongside Mumbo. Although they could be fairly annoying with how easily distracted they got. 

"Come on, mate, this way." Mumbo muttered to his latest villager, the farmer contentedly followed behind Mumbo, enjoying the one-sided conversation about how wheat was most probably the most valuable crop in the server, especially since it would lead to the villager's favourite food - bread! 

"Ooh! Look! A sheep!" The villager muttered as his eyes fell on the fluffy animal, he strayed from the path that Mumbo had been guiding him along and reached out a hand to pet the animal. Mumbo pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to halt the irritation that was filling his chest as he gently coerced the farmer away from the sheep and back towards his new accommodation. 

"Mumbo!" Grian's voice called out from above him and the moustached man glanced up to catch a glimpse of the blond. Butterflies erupted in Mumbo's belly and he was suddenly very aware that it would be a perfect moment for his spoon-ability to manifest. He locked the villager safely away before turning on his heel to glance at the blond, all the villagers greeted Grian and he happily replied with wave paired with one of his signature grins before his eyes fell on the object of his interest. "Mumbo, where have you been? We've all been worried about you, no one has seen you since the day at the swimming pool?" Grian muttered, his brow furrowed with concern for his friend. Mumbo blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet with nervousness. 

"Umm. Well, I..." He stuttered, he couldn't very well tell the truth. 'Well, Grian, I turn into a strange cross between a buffoon and an imbecile when in your presence and I am, quite frankly rather tired of it.' He could almost imagine Grian's slightly insulted, slightly amused reaction to that statement. Instead of being truthful, Mumbo had opted for a white lie. "I've been very busy."

Grian nodded thoughtfully at that. "Oh, okay." He hummed. "I was kind of worried that you were ignoring me." He admitted, his own blush spread across his cheeks. 

"No. Of course not!" Mumbo could have kicked himself for shouting his response. Grian's eyes widened at that and gave a sheepish grin. 

"Okay... Well... Good... I umm... I... I wanted to tell you something." Grian stammered Mumbo nodded encouragingly. "Well, I am really glad you weren't ignoring me, because I... Well, I have a bit of a thing for you." He admitted. 

"What thing? I hope you haven't got me a gift, I haven't got you anything." Mumbo whined, Grian stared at him in confusion before shaking his head.

"A gift? What? No... I mean, Mumbo, I like you. More than a friend." 

Mumbo's body froze then. What was he supposed to say to that? "Thank you." He muttered and immediately regretted it because, at his reply, Grian began to giggle. Scratch that. He began to cackle. 

"Wow! I tell you that I love you and you thank me?" He spoke through his laughter. Mumbo could have combusted. He could have died at that moment and would have been absolutely fine about it. Grian's laughter petered out into soft giggles before he gazed at Mumbo affectionately. "You really are my favourite spoon." He grinned before pressing a soft kiss to Mumbo's cheek. At that, all the villagers began to applaud them, shouting congratulations and, for some strange reason, throwing bread at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me this story wasn't completely awful, just reassure me :D Because I am almost certain that it was truly dreadful. I am very sorry AstridEquinox, for butchering this request. Eh... I hope you like it either way :D 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments :D


End file.
